


Aphmau Drabbles Challenge

by aiikii



Category: Aphmau Mystreet, Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: A little bit of violence but theres no gore or anything just gun mention and impending doom, Angst, Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Jiggy, M/M, MCD, MCD S1, MCD S3, MSS6, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Mystreet S6, Mystreet Season 6, Mystreet When Angels Fall, Phoenix Drop, Phoenix Drop Alliance, implied kemmalyn??, mcd s2, puma, request, russian roulette but theres only one Angst fic and the rest are fluff, still dont know how to. Tag.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiikii/pseuds/aiikii
Summary: Drabble Challenge! Send me a number and character/characters/pairing/whatever. I’ll write a fic/drabble using the corresponding line in my piece.





	1. Hard Footfalls, Heavy Breaths (21: “I’m bulletproof… but please don’t shoot.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fsdmbnvfdsjghfsd fuck mystreet lives but this scene still gets me. theres no guns in mcd or in earlier mystreet so i just. :). no proofreading we die like men. dfsjhfsdg its much shorter than the stuff i usually write but its just a drabble so i guessss its ok??

Hard footfalls. Heavy breaths. Melissa and her brother approached the stairwell. Windows shattered and doors broke down around them. Her feet hurt like hell, though she wasn’t sure if it was because her shoes weren’t meant for running, or if the glass caught at the end of them was still stabbing into her heel. They were running out of options. They were running out of time. They were running.

It was terrifying, how quickly their home for the past week had become a battleground. She’d seen it once before, and decided once was enough. The universe apparently disagreed with her.

They had managed to beat the guards on the way there. The “Stop right there!” had gotten a good vase to the head thanks to Kawaii~Chan, and the “Don’t move!” had a nice table rammed into his stomach, her treat. The wooden coffee table had been a nice touch to the room, but she decided it looked much better lying discarded and broken on top of the guard. Maybe years later, she’d laugh at the fact that they went down so easy. Maybe tomorrow, she’d cry into her brother’s shoulder and ask him why everything was so hard. Or ten seconds from now, the elevator would open just in front of them, steps away from freedom, and they’d be gunned down like dogs.

The elevator dinged.

How the hell do you beat an elevator?

Rowan had left them, prepared to outrun a helicopter on foot. Her father had apparently turned himself in the night before. Her mother had stayed behind to give them a chance at escape. She’d never liked either of them very much, but she understood. It was only natural. It was her turn.

She was powerful as she slammed the door shut behind him, unbreakable as she tore the doorknob out. She was unstoppable as she stood between the guardian forces and the stairwell, the only thing between bullets and her brother, invincible as she heard him crying her name through the wall. Just for a moment, she convinced herself. She was bulletproof.

But please don’t shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	2. A Confession To The Stars (43: “I feel like I can’t breathe.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one looks longer but its just bc of how i spaced out the dialogue mfsdnbnffs. aiki be like: *is a sappy motherfucker* its mcd verse bc mcd has all the braincells. also travis calling katelyn "katie" is my ENITRE life thank you.

They’d finally managed to set up another meeting. It’d been difficult- Katelyn had been busy with running the Dragon Ward, it was hard for her to find some free time, much less enough of it to go see Travis for a day. She’d almost considered skipping it again, but how could she? It was some of her only relief and relaxation, and a chance for Travis to stop being a hermit for the day and to just be… Travis. So they’d finally managed to schedule one. The meeting was later that night. He’d said this one would be special.

Well,  _she_ called them meetings. Travis called them dates. She scoffed at the idea, though she didn’t try to correct him. Though maybe she should have- letting him continue did nothing but inflate his already large ego. And yet, even that she didn’t mind anymore.

They met at the docks of the Phoenix Drop Capital. They had dinner, and she bought a new jacket for him. He insisted it wasn’t necessary, but she insisted that he was filthy and needed a new one by now. She also insisted on knowing the last time he washed anything, though he sheepishly gave no answer. Despite his resistance to it initially, he seemed to like the newer one. (She’d learned over their many meetings that often, disagreements with him were rarely a serious matter.) Katelyn liked how the newer one looked as well, though it might’ve been due to the fact that he was the one wearing it. They’d gotten a couple strange glances, which Katelyn found odd. She glared back twice as hard.

Later, he’d lead her up the mountains. They were both fairly agile, though he’d slipped once and she caught him, and held him maybe a second longer than needed. They laid in the mouth of the cave at the top, watching the sun set and the stars appear. The bright lights gleamed in the middle of the peachy, then lavender, then dark blue sky… She understood now, what he meant when he said this one would be special.

“Sorry, I think I took us up a bit early. I thought it was late enough, and I was getting real tired of all the odd looks, but…”

“Travis, don’t. It’s beautiful.”

They laid there like that for a moment, Katelyn’s head on his shoulder and Travis’ arm wrapped around her.

Ok. So maybe it was a date.

“Hey Katie… do you think we could do more meetings like this in the future?”

She tilted her head and looked at him. “Of course we can do more meetings. What made you think we wouldn’t?”

“No, not that. I mean like… y’know… out here. Just us. Away from town.”

Her brows just furrowed further.

“I-IT’S NOT BECAUSE OF ANYTHING YOU’RE THINKING! I just… hoo boy…” he took a breath. “The townsfolk don’t like me too much, Katie. I guess I just have that effect.” 

He chuckled.

“I just… Sometimes when we’re down there, there’s just too many people. You’ve seen some of the looks they gave me. I’m convinced that if you weren’t there they would’ve strangled me already. I mean they might as well have- I- I feel like I can’t  _breathe_  when I’m down there Katie. I know that sounds dumb but I-”

She shut him up with a soft kiss to his lips.

“The only thing that’s dumb is that you didn’t tell me sooner. I don’t meet with you here to hang out in town, I come here for  _you._  You know that, right?”

He chuckled and pressed his face into her hair as she laid back down next to him. “I do now.”

He pointed up at the sky. “Hey, look at that one up there.”

“Hm?”

“If you connect those stars right there? I call it…  _The Katelyn._  It kiiiiinda looks like you!” he said, motioning up to what was clearly a blob.

She laughed, and smacked his arm playfully, with no force behind it. 

They stayed up and watched the stars late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	3. Doggy Dilema (47: “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bsdhfjghgfsdsf this ones a little short but. its wives time. mostly just a fluff fmsdnbn TRY and tell me aphmau WOULDNT do this.

Zoey regretted Cadenza’s continued stay in Phoenix Drop.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like her, in fact it was quite the opposite. She was very pleasant to talk with, kind, thoughtful, though a bit loud. She was very talented in sewing as well, which Zoey found cute. Aphmau also found her talents with clothing interesting, and  _that_  was where the problem lied, more or less.

Aphmau had many dogs. Five, to be exact. Each had their own bed, snacks, foodbowl, and most notably, their own color-coded collar. These were their only “clothing,” so to speak, and Zoey was satisfied with this. Until recently.

Aphmau had a sort of… addiction, she’d discovered. She’d barged into the basement at one point to find what must have been at least 20 little pairs of dog-sized shoes. Only a week later she had mysteriously found 10 striped shirts strewn about the living room, and  _piles_  of all sorts of hats, bows, and other “accessories” that no animal would never  _ever_  need.

Once the basement became storage for more animal-sized clothes than materials, Zoey decided an intervention was necessary.

“Aphmau… We need to talk… About your dogs…”

“OH!! Do you like the outfits?? Cadenza made Thorgi a hat as a present, and it was so cute!! So I’ve been commissioning her to make some more, and they’re all so adorable! Check out this formal-wear I just got for Jiggy!” Aphmau said, holding up a dog who was too busy panting happily care about the little monocle balanced on his face.

“Aphmau… This is cute, but… Dogs… don’t need clothes…. dogs don’t wear clothes… a couple pairs are ok, if you REALLY want them, but you might have… too… much…”

Aphmau glanced at the pile of little doggy-shorts on the counter. “… Perhaps… I think I’ll have enough to last me for a while. OH! BUT!! LOOK AT THIS!”

Aphmau bent down and pulled out Puma from underneath the table. Zoey took note of her green top, brown sandals, and leafy flower crown. It was a perfect, doggy replica of herself.

Dogs don’t need clothes, and certainly not as many as Aphmau had. But maybe a little bit didn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	4. Inquisition (36: “They’re monsters.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys welcome to my fic 'laurance becomes a monster-fukcer'. nbvnJGDFSH. also sorry this was late i was super stumped with this one last night sdbnmgfdsjh. i think it looks ok now tho!

During the settling of the Phoenix Drop Island, Vylad found himself spending more and more time with Aphmau and her compatriots. It was mostly that he just spent lots of time in proximity to them, but occasionally one would try to make conversation. He’d gotten to know many of the residents of Phoenix Drop Island during his stay there. But the one that surprised him most was Kenmur.

Emmalyn and him made a good pair. They spent most of their time researching Irene, Shad, The Divine Warriors, Wyverns, Magicks, Shadowknights, practically anything they could get their hands on. And though Emmalyn preferred books, Vylad often found Kenmur asking him questions in person. He supposed it only made sense- they had two friendly Shadowknights living on the island, a valuable resource that very few scholars had access to. As a result, Kenmur would interrupt him at odd times to ask even odder questions. “How long do Shadowknights live? Do you need to like. Eat? Or sleep? Do you dream?” The questions seemed odd to him at least, but maybe they were just a bit invasive. Or maybe centuries of living as a Shadowknight had desensitized him to the significance of…  _whatever_  information Kenmur was trying to acquire. Vylad still wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for.

He liked to interrupt his training with Laurance often. He wasn’t sure  _how_  exactly he had found their spot, but he used having both Shadowknights in one location to his advantage often. Vylad found it a bit annoying, though Laurance never had the heart to kick him out.

It was a rather slow day of training this time. They were practicing meditation again- Vylad always figured it would be the best way to help Laurance with his self-control, though Laurance had never quite gotten the hang of it. The quiet environment made the clumsy rustling of the leaves painfully obvious, and Vylad let out a sigh of annoyance as he heard Kenmur approach. (Laurance let out a sigh too, but it was one of relief instead. Vylad tried to ignore it.)

“Heyyy guys, you look… uh… busy, so I’ll try to keep this short. But uh. I’ve got a question. Again. Some more. No pressure if you can’t really explain, but.. What  _is_  a Shadowknight exactly?”

Laurance shrugged with a dumb look on his face, and Vylad gave him a look that said something along the lines of  _Laurance you Are a Shadowknight and I sincerely hope you’re joking._ It only resulted in an even more dopey look spreading across his face, andKenmur cleared his throat to attempt to clarify.

“No, not like that. I mean, I know you two are Shadowknights, obviously, that’s why I’m asking. I mean… well, what would they classify as? Like, werewolves  _technically_  classify as monsters, while Mief’wa classify as humanoid. I was assuming human, or at least humanoid until recently, but Emmy and I were debating something recently and she made a good point, sooo… I figured I’d ask?”

“Well… we’re not dead and not alive, and many aren’t exactly sentient, so I’d say ‘human’ is out of the question. We’re not ghosts, although the concept is similar. I suppose the closest thing would be a monster. They’re monsters.”

Laurance raised his eyebrows and gave Vylad a teasing smile. “If we’re seriously your standard for ‘monster,’ then…” Laurance whistled. Vylad glared at him, though he had a hard time looking him in the eyes. He was glad his scarf covered most of his face, he was almost certain he was blushing.

“Hm… alright, that’s interesting. But if only  _some_  aren’t sentient, then what does that make you guys? I seriously would’ve said at least humanoid.”

“It makes us Shadowknights. In my eyes, it makes no difference whether we still have our minds intact or not. Many aren’t so lucky.”

Laurance remained oddly quiet.

“Alright…” Kenmur nodded along and made notes in a book that Vylad didn’t even notice him take out. “Laurance, what about you? I know you don’t usually know as much about this stuff, but…”

Laurance shrugged. “I guess I never really thought about it. I mean, I can think and talk and interact with you guys all the same. I can still live my life. I think that’s human enough for me?”

Kenmur scribbled some more notes and thanked them for their time. He was too busy writing to see the conflicted look cross Laurance’s face.

Vylad, however, was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


End file.
